


Prince of Spiders

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Jorōgumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: SPR deals with ghosts, spirits, and stuff and everyone believes that the most normal one of them is Osamu Yasuhara. That couldn’t be further from the truth, especially since he isn’t a full human in the spiritual world. What should happen when a case causes one of the SPR members to know his secret?





	Prince of Spiders

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ghosthunt_challenge3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ghosthunt_challenge3) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Spontaneous Cases  
> Paranormal phenomena that occur in everyday life, unsought and unexpected.

Title: Prince of the Spiders

Category: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: Mai x Yasuhara.

Prompt for Ghost Hunt Prompt Challenge 3. 

Summary: SPR deals with ghosts, spirits, and stuff and everyone believes that the most normal one of them is Osamu Yasuhara. That couldn’t be further from the truth, especially since he isn’t a full human in the spiritual world. What should happen when a case causes one of the SPR members to know his secret?

Author’s Note: I am here to make a confession. I used to be Naru x Mai trash. I am not going to lie but I am not that no more. I am now more Mai x Lin trash and Mai x Yasuhara trash. So I am starting my collection of Mai x Yasuhara stories. There needs to be more of them. It will take me some time, but I will get better at writing them.

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Ghost Hunt franchise.

~~Story Begins~~

Osamu Yasuhara was sitting behind his desk working on geometry homework. The tips of his black hair gazed against the back of his neck, thin wired framed square glasses rested on the desk, giving his golden eyes a break from the more accepted brown eye color. His school uniform was hanging up on his closet door as he just got done washing it and letting it air dry. He was now wearing a black shirt that was tucked into black pants. 

Next to him on the desk was a large black widow spider just standing there. They weren’t bothered by the occasionally nudge Osamu gave to the spider when they got to close to his homework.

“Enough, Vendet,” Osamu said throwing his pencil down onto the paper. “I don’t quite care about the trivial matters of the spiders lives.”

“Your Highness,” Vendet said from the spider as she walked up on his book. “These are your future subjects. You are a very rare case that we haven’t had in over 2000 years. A male Jorogumo. You don’t have to worry about getting eaten by your mate when you have a family. The least you can do is act like you care about us or we might start an uprising.”

“You know for a fact that I said trivial matters; like a shortage of insects or the petty feuds over land space. If it was something that isn’t like everyday day by day things. I can’t be wasting the resources needed for these trivial matters because if an emergency happens that requires it, I would be out of resources. Besides, the Orb tribe and Trap tribes have been fighting like this for centuries.”

“Your Highness, at least hear out their issues. Just hearing them out boosts their respect towards you.”

“I’ve heard them out for the last two months, nothing has changed in the world of the spiders that is worth my intervention or my mother’s.”

“Okay,” Vendet said. “How about this? The St. Andrew tribe has a human girl captive in their territory who they are claiming disturbed their breeding.”

“See, those are the types of issues that should be said first. They are urgent and it could be a complete and total misunderstanding! Plus my good looks could save the day.”

Vendet rolled her eyes before she started to explain the situation.

Mai Taniyama was pacing in an attic that was covered in cobwebs and filled with spiders of all sizes staring at her. She wanted to leave the attic as soon as she opened the door to put the equipment up. She didn’t have problems with spiders. She didn’t bother them if they didn’t bother her. However, she had to break some of their web to get into the attic.

She was only doing what her boss told her to do and it got her into trouble. Usually she gets into trouble when she isn’t doing what he tells her to do. There was something different about these spiders however, and it didn’t set well with her. They seemed like they were waiting for approval from someone or something. They sealed the door back up so fast that by the time she got the camera in position that she knew her boss would be happy with, she was locked in without even seeing the spiders move.

“You never fail to make me smile, Mai,” a voice said from behind her which shouldn’t be possible. The only thing behind her was a small window and she is on the fourth floor of this creepy old mansion. The weirder thing is that the voice is familiar. “You just had to walk into the attic which is St. Andrew Cross breeding area during their breeding season.”

Mai spun around and stared at the person speaking. Osamu Yasuhara was standing there wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a red cape covered one of his arms. “Yasu, are you standing on a spider thread?”

“Yes, I am. I thought it would be a nice touch to introduce myself with it,” Osamu said with a smile as he jumped off the spider thread and landed on the floor in front of Mai. “So did it?”

“If it wasn’t for the fact that I’m used to strange things happening to me on an almost day by day, I would say yes,” Mai said. “So, what is with the get-up?”

“I am not all that you believe me to be,” he said placing his hand on Mai's shoulder as he started walking around her. “For I am not all human. I am a rare person in power.”

“That’s a scary thought,” Mai said causing him to chuckle. “However, I would not be surprised if you end up being the prime minister one day.”

“That’s even a scarier thought,” he said, “but no. I am not human. I am a Jorogumo. A rare Jorogumo. Do you know what they are?”

“You are a woman?” Mai asked.

Osamu chuckled darkly at the spiders who he can hear laughing at her comment. “No, I am a man. Which is why I am a rare Jorogumo, it is because I was born a male.”

“So, you are the leader of spiders?” Mai asked. “Okay, that’s great. Let’s just add you on our growing list of spiritual employees.”

Osamu moved his hand to cover her mouth as he used his other hand to rub her shoulder, “No, let’s not. See, you need to keep this a secret but I know you are good at keeping your word so I won’t have to take your eye or something just as valuable, but I can let you out. On one condition.”

Osamu moved his hand away from her mouth. “What one condition is that?” she asked.

“You become my assistant to my Princely Spider Duties.”

“That’s all?” Mai asked. 

“That’s it.”

“You know I still have school and Naru’s insistence for his tea,” Mai said.

“I can make it slightly easier once you agree.”

“How exactly is that?” 

“Once you agree, you’ll understand.”

“I agree, I’m sure you can’t be a worse boss than Naru.”

That was a mistake, Mai found out once she returned back to school. Osamu Yasuhara had transferred over to her school and was her partner in everything, which wasn’t bad except, he wouldn’t stop being by her side. 

“Should I be taking notes?” Mai asked as Osamu explained the spiders to her.

“It might be beneficial, but you’ll hear the same things over and over that you’ll be able to have it memorized,” he said with a wink. “You already have big boss’ favorite tea blend memorized. Besides, I live in the same apartment building as you, I’m your neighbor in fact.”

“Lucky me,” Mai said. “I’m not only surrounded by spiritual cases, but also spiders.”

“You’ll get used to it. It’s my mother who you should be more worried about.”

Mai was surprised as months passed that she actually preferred being Osamu’s assistant more than Naru’s. He wasn’t as bossy or demanding for tea (through his demand for coffee could outmatch Naru’s demand for tea), but his assistant was actually pretty fun to talk to. 

“Vendet,” Osamu said one day when Mai had to go to work for SPR while he was off, “I think you like Mai more than you like me.”

“She has actually offered advise that works,” Vendet said in reply from his shoulder. “However, that isn’t quite the reason why I like her.”

“Oh, than why?”

“You seem to be taking your duties more seriously since she started working for you. Plus ever since she started working for you, she’s saved so many of our kinsmen and she actually talks to them.”

“So, she is being well received?”

“Yes, why?” Vendet asked. “Are you going to try and court her?” She chuckled as her prince blushed. “You should. You show her that kindness that we don’t usually see in our kind.”

“I don’t show her any kindness. I treat her all the same.”

“So, when she’s asleep at the desk working on either her homework or helping you with your documents, you don’t put a blanket over her? You don’t carry her to the bed? You don’t watch her sleep with a fond smile or push her hair behind her ear and kiss her cheek?”

“Shut up,” Osamu said. “I do have feelings for her but I have to share her with our big boss at work. I don’t think I can handle her being in the same room with all those other men alone.”

“You really don’t need to work and you can show her the castle, plus introduce her to your mother.”

“I’ll think about it,” Osamu said. “For now, I think I will watch from afar and enjoy these unexpected cases we get from SPR. I can wait for her to find me and in her moment of weakness of a broken heart, I will take her and manipulate her feelings to get her to love me. Than I shall begin courting her properly.”

“I see that our prince of spiders didn’t fully disappear. That’s great news.”


End file.
